Acting Out
by OresamaFangirl4Life
Summary: Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she’s tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it’s too late? Find out in “Acting Out”
1. Set Me Free

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE EITHER OR HER SONG

Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she's tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it's too late? Find out in "Acting Out"

Acting Out

Chapter 1: Set Me Free

Cathy's POV

I was at home sitting in bed doing nothing so I decided to turn on the radio and listen to some music.

Then this song "Acting Out" came out

**After guys of surface I was just the perfect child  
Underneath it all I was craving to be wild  
Don't you judge by the cover It's so far from what you see  
I'm losing all my patience, waiting only to believe  
I'm suffocating, I can't breath**

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold  
Not gonna break this chains, I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Welcome to a new beginning, it's time to start the show  
No I don't think it matters if it's real or just a role  
Once he get a taste of it you'll be beggin' me for more  
I'll give you something to remember once I hit the floor  
I'm letting go, of what you know

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold  
Not gonna break this chains, I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time, oh yes it feels amazing  
There's nothing left don't want you seen before  
Let's get shouldn't just to do what you told

Just to do what you told, just to do what you told (Do what you told)  
just to do what you told, do what - Do what you told

Let me out of this cage, I'm not gonna hold  
Not gonna break this chains, I'm taking control  
Not gonna give you something to talk about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you  
This is what I need, it's time to get dirty  
I'mma show you what I'm talking about  
It's another side of me  
I'm acting out

That song described exactly how I felt why did I have to be good all the time! Why get I just be wild once in a while? Is there anything wrong with that! So I called Sam up.

"Sam?" he said

"Yea Cathy?" she said

"Will you go to the mall with me I want to reinvent myself?" I asked

"Sure Cathy I'll be at your house in 5 min." Sam said

"Ok great!" he said excitedly

"Bye!" I said jumping on my bed

"Bye!" she said

*-Later at the Mall-*

So I decided I needed new more "wild" clothes so I went into hot topic.

"Cathy why are we shopping here?" Sam asked

"Because Sam I want to get clothes that suit my new style!" I said

"And what style would that be?" Sam asked

"Wild!" I said

"Ok then Cathy it's your choice." Sam said

So I went to the racks and I picked out a black crop trop and a black mini skirt with lace.

"Cathy are you seriously going to buy those?" Sam asked

"Yea Sam I am it's all for my new look!" I said annoyed that she kept asking me all these stupid questions

"Ok Cath." "You don't have to have an attitude." She said

"Yea S..." I almost said wait bad people don't say sorry they say… "Yea Whatever." I said yea that's better

So after I paid for my clothes we went to the hair salon.

*-After Waiting in Line-*

"Can I have pink and green streaks in my hair?" I asked the hair dresser

"Sure!" the hair dresser said getting the hair dye

"Cathy are you seriously going to do this?" Sam asked worriedly

"Yea I am Sam!" "So shut up it's my life!" I said angrily

"You know what Cathy I'm done helping you!" Sam said

"Well whatever I don't give a damn about you anyways!" I said still angry as she walked out

-*When I got Home from the Mall-*

"Cathy!" "Why are you home so late I told you to be back at 7 and its 9:30!" Grandpa yelled angrily

"Whatever Grandpa I really don't care what your say!" I said angrily

"Excuse me young lady!" "And what did you do to your hair?!" he said still angry

"There called highlights Grandpa!" I yelled

"Well take them out!" he shouted

"I can't there permeate and besides I don't want to!" I screamed as I ran upstairs

"Well then you're grounded!" he screamed

"Whatever I don't give a damn what you say!" I yelled from my room

*-The Next Day at School-*

Danny's POV

I was talking to Chris when I saw Cathy coming towards us. Whoa what the hell did she do to her hair and her clothes?!

"Uhh Cathy?" I asked

"Yea loser!" she shouted

"Loser!" "What the f*ck Cathy?!" I yelled

Yea its rated T for language xD I just thought I should make a story like this because I was listening to the song acting out by Ashley Tisdale and it made me think what if Cathy went bad XD Lol anyways plz R&R as always---(p.s. Chapter 2 is called Wild Child!)

--Luvs Ya---

-Lizzie


	2. Wild Child

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE EITHER OR HER SONG

Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she's tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it's too late? Find out in "Acting Out"

Acting Out

Chapter 2: New Friends

Danny's POV

What was with Cathy she never acted this way! I am so worried about her now and Sam and Chris are too.

"Please Cathy don't do this to your friends and don't do this to me…" I said and she turned around for a moment but she continued walking toward a bad crowd of kids

When I say bad I mean bad. Those kids are seriously bad news they drink, they do drugs, and they steal. I'm so worried about Cathy right now I just hope she doesn't get pulled into a group like that.

I walked with my friends to science class to see Cathy hanging out with them and stealing Mark's solid gold pencil sharpener. Well it was sold gold and… Danny you need to stop thinking like a bad boy! This is Cathy were talking about my Cathy I mean our Cathy ugh whatever!

I think I was yelling at myself because everyone including Mr. Fusster turned and stared at me.

Cathy even said "Look out that loser talking to himself!" and then her new friends laughed

Jeez Cathy why do you have to do this were your friends your true friends! We know your secrets and you know ours!

Now what do you know about these freaks? Nothing that's right nothing!

So I turned around and asked "Cathy why are you acting this way?" and she responded "Because loser this is the new me!" "No it isn't this isn't the Cathy I know!" and then she said "Well whatever I don't care!"

Ugh! Cathy why can't you see that there are people that care about you! People like me, Sam and Chris.

I really don't know what she's become ever since yesterday she's been acting like a jerk and she's been mean to all of us.

I decided to listen in on what she and the rest of her "new friends" were talking about.

"Hey guys I know this drug dealer and he gives drugs to little kids but you have to buy him beer first." Cassidy the leader of the group said

"Alright!" the rest of the group including Cathy whispered

"I'd figure if I get my dad drunk enough that he'll go buy the beer for me." Cassidy said

"So Cathy you in?" She asked

"Well I don't know…" but she was cut off

"Cathy if you don't do this then I guess you're not bad enough to roll with us." Cassidy smirked

"Alright I'm in!" Cathy said reluctantly

Then I stopped listening.

Oh f*ck Cathy's going to get drugs! I have to tell Sam and Chris we have to stop her before she really hurts herself.

Stupid Mr. Fusster why couldn't he seat Chris and Sam next to me! Why did they have to sit all the way across the room!

Ugh! I'm so pissed right now I have to help Cathy but I can't talk to Chris and Sam because f*ckin Mr. Fusster made them freaking sit at the end of the f*ckin room!

Ok Danny chill you'll help Cathy you know you will just chill out I told myself. So I took a deep breathe and let it out and said to myself I'll save Cathy I know I will I can't bare to lose her I just can't bare it.

I didn't even bother to pay any attention to Mr. Fusster because I was too worried about Cathy.

What if something happens to her? What if she gets caught? What if…what if…

I keep asking myself questions. Am I going nuts?

Good thing I didn't say anything out loud then everyone would think I was crazy.

Chill Danny chill could you try to at least focus on science class I thought to myself but before I could argue with myself more the bell rang. Thank God!

As soon as I saw Chris and Sam I grabbed them.

"Guys!" I said worriedly

"Yea Danny what's up?" Chris asked

So I explained to them on how I listened in on Cathy's conversation and how I heard what she was going to do and how it actually was a good thing that I listened in that time.

They just stood there in shock.

"Cathy!" "Our Cathy!" "She wouldn't do that!" Chris said

"Chris I don't know Cathy has been doing some bad things lately and I believe him." Sam said as tears formed in her eyes

Chris just stood there with his mouth open.

Then Sam started to weep and Chris snapped out of it and he too began to cry as he pulled Sam in for a hug.

Of course I couldn't cry because I have a bad boy rep to maintain but at that moment I sure wanted to.

"We have to help her!" Sam said as more tears began to stream down her cheeks

"Yea we do!" Chris said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks then he saw he was still holding on to Sam and pulled away and blushed and Sam did the same

"They said it was going to happen tonight at the liquor store down town." I said as I tried not to cry

"Ok then we'll be there!" Sam and Chris said together

Don't worry Cathy were here for you…nothing with happen to you on my watch. Because if something did…I couldn't bare it…I couldn't live without you.

I couldn't say it to her face to face but I could say it to her over and over again in my mind Cathy I love you, Cathy I love you. It repeated over and over in my mind but I couldn't say it out loud especially with Cathy like this.

I could tell she didn't love me she would never love me. I'm just a wanna be bad boy loser he talks to himself. She said it herself im nothing to nothing.

Cathy why can't you see how much I love you? Why can't you see how much I care about you? Why can't you see? Why can't you see? I said in my mind and then I felt tears so I covered my face and ran to the bathroom

"Danny wait…" Sam called out

"Just let him go." Chris said as he pulled Sam in for another hug

='( so sad yea it's a sad chapter but a meaningful one with important CathyxDanny and SamxChis details for those couple lovers like me out there :] So anyways please R&R and as always…

(3's ya)

-Lizzie 333


	3. Secrets Revealed

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE EITHER OR HER SONG

Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she's tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it's too late? Find out in "Acting Out"

Acting Out

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

Danny's POV

I can't believe I ran to the bathroom crying I thought to myself as I got a piece of paper towel and wiped my eyes. Then again I did care for Cathy a lot and I really hated to see her like this.

-*Meanwhile*-

Cathy's POV

Yea I ditched school so what! Cathy…this isn't you said a voice inside my head. Who are you? I asked wait was I talking to myself? Cathy your losing it I said to myself as I shook my head. Then I heard the voice again "Cathy I'm here even if you shake your head." Who are you?! I asked again "Cathy I'm your conscience." The voice said

My what? I said really confused "Your conscience you know that voice in your head that tells you right from wrong." My "conscience" said Oh well I'm not listening to you I said and I shook my head again and the voice stopped thank God.

-*In the Hallway where Chris and Sam Were-*

Chris' POV

I felt bad for Danny. Man I couldn't believe the way Cathy was treating him this was so unlike her. But at least I was here to comfort Sam. She looked so cute in her yellow top, white jeans, and yellow leg warmers. I always try to tell her how I feel but I chicken out. Wait here's my chance since we are alone and all.

"Sam can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked softly and she nodded as I led her to our lockers and watched to make sure no one was watching (especially Wendy).

I took a deep breath and said "Sam listen I've liked you for a really long time now and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I said in one breath

Her eyes widened and she looked shocked. Oh no maybe she doesn't like you!

I was about to say it's okay if you don't like me when she kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" Sam asked smiling as she kissed me on the cheek

"Uhh huh." I said and pulled her in for another kiss

Sam's POV

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm going out with my dream guy! I can only have this kind of hope for Danny and Cathy since Cathy was acting really not herself lately. I'm both of their best friends so I know these things.

Danny's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to find Sam kissing Chris. Good job dude I just wish I had that kind of luck with Cathy.

Do you like it? Again a short chapter because I want to update all my stories today. Anyways as always please R&R and…

*Luvs Ya*

-Lizzie


	4. Save Me

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE EITHER OR HER SONG

Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she's tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it's too late? Find out in "Acting Out"

Acting Out

Chapter 4: Save Me

Danny's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to find Chris and Sam kissing really it was no surprise to me since I knew they'd get together sooner or later. I was just about to turn the corner when Chris called out "Hey Danny over here!"

So I walked over there trying to cover my face as much as I could.

"Hey guys!" I said as happy as I could

"Sorry about Cathy." Sam said sympathetically as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Don't worry about I'm fine really." I said as I put on a fake smile

"Really?" Chris asked with an all knowing look

"Yea really I was just sweating through my eyes is all." I said still trying to look as happy as I possibility could

"Ok then." Sam said not buying any of it

Just then our v-coms went off.

Ugh perfect timing I thought to myself as we ran off to the clubhouse while Sam tried to call Cathy but she didn't pick up.

So we changed into our gear and off we went in our pods to the old car factory on the edge of town.

"The a-can is going berserk." Chris said as he scanned the factory

"Yea the alien has to be around here somewhere." Sam said as she held her blaster out ready

Just then Cathy ran up behind me scaring the hell out of me.

"Cath why did you do that!" I yelled

"Because even though I'm with you losers I still have to bust aliens duh." Cathy smirked rudely

"You know what Cathy I'm done with your attitude!" "I don't know who you are anymore!" "I used to like you Cathy but now I don't know anymore!" I screamed in one breath

"Danny…I…" She started as she fell to the ground and started to cry

I think she was about to apologize but out of nowhere the alien which momentarily we forgot about grabbed her and ran off without a trace.

"Cathy!" We shouted as the alien ran off with her

"Chris any sign of her?" I asked him as he pulled out the a-scan

"Nope there's no trace of her." Chris said

Oh Cathy where are you?

Sorry I haven't been updating lately its because of my stupid computer which keeps crashing ='( but anyways I'm going to update band slam, pictures of us, skipped, and mbc vs. the real world late today or early 2morrow because I have to write those chapters over again but yea as always…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


	5. My Cathy

©Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE MONSTER BUSTER CLUB IS OWNED BY MARATHON MEDIA I DO NOT OWN ASHLEY TISDALE EITHER OR HER SONG

Summary: A true good girls go bad story. When Cathy decides she's tried of being a good girl she decides to act out. But will she take it too far? Will the gang be able to help her before it's too late? Find out in "Acting Out"

Acting Out

Setting: the Clubhouse 9 A.M. the next day

Chapter 5: My Cathy

Danny's POV

I never really noticed Cathy as anything more then a friend but the more missions we went on and the more I got to know her the more I started to realize how much I like her. When it comes to Wendy I really don't know why I liked her I mean she's a snobby, inconsiderate jerk. We have to save Cathy!

I was getting bored at the clubhouse so I switched on the TV and saw…Cathy?

"Guys don't come after me it's too dangerous." Cathy shouted as an alien grabbed her from behind and closed her v-com

When I get my hands on the alien that did this to her there's going to be hell to pay.

"Guys look." I said pointing to the T.V. as Chris and Sam came up behind me

"I don't see anything." Chris said with a puzzled look

"Me either." Sam said in agreement

"But I saw Cathy in the TV!" I said getting annoyed at them not believing me

"Danny maybe you're just seeing things." Sam said still not believing me

"Yea Sam's right maybe you are." Chris nodded in agreement

"But I really did see Cathy!" I yelled angrily

"Ok ok we believe you now calm down." Chris said trying to calm me down

"Ok thank you." He said smirking as I calmed down and sat on the chair next to Chris and Sam

I felt like I wanted to cry but I couldn't I just couldn't I mean I have a bad boy reputation to protect and there's no way I'm going to cry again.

"Now we need a plan." I said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Yea you just sit here and Chris and I will think of a plan." Sam said calmly

"Is that your nice way of saying don't think?" I said

"Well if you put it that way." Chris said calmly making gushy faces at Sam which made her giggle

Cathy why can't you see how much I care about you?

So what do you think? More spur of the moment writing XD anyways as always please R&R and…

-*Luvs Ya*-

-Lizzie


End file.
